


【奇杰】哨兵向导（一～九）完结

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

奇犽是塔里数一数二的哨兵，虽然还不是顶尖，因为年龄还小，塔里还是有几个年纪和资历在他之上的怪物的。但奇犽年少时就被选拔进塔，而且当年那场选拔只有奇犽一人通过，论实力和天赋同龄人中鲜有能出其右者，自然十分受到塔的重视。

奇犽虽隶属于塔，但并非完全服从塔的命令，之所以会参加塔的选拔也是因为私人缘由，有了这个身份相当于有了某种特权，各方面来说都很方便。况且就算奇犽想参加个任务玩玩打发时间，也因为塔里B级以上的任务必须和向导搭档，以奇犽的身手来说向导未必会让他如虎添翼，反倒可能跟不上他的节奏，需要他分神去保护向导，奇犽无法忍受有人来拖后腿。而C级以下的那些琐碎任务他又没兴趣，完全是浪费时间。

他更多的时候是在外面修行，虽然理论上没有固定向导的哨兵，都必须留在塔里定期接受精神梳理。但奇犽觉醒的早，在通过选拔前就受过训练，精神力锻炼到不受低阶白噪音干扰。塔里虽然负责训练哨兵和向导，但是以奇犽的水准全部训练都不在话下，塔已经无法教给他更多，而且现在是和平年代，不需要随时抓壮丁上战场，所以对他在外面游历也就睁只眼闭只眼。即使想派任务给他，他一不带向导二不接简单任务，简直随心所欲。即便奇犽现在不留下，塔因为某种原因笃信奇犽以后不得不回来，所以同意暂且放他在外面。不管塔是什么打算，既然不妨碍他，奇犽觉得他们还算上道。

夕阳西斜。

一望无际的绿色草原。

银发少年两手垫在脑后，悠闲的躺在草地上，嘴里叼着根草，微凉的晚风习习吹过，绿草波浪般起伏，少年的头发和嘴里的草茎也随风摇曳。

斜阳给万物镀上一层金光，一切看上去诗情画意。

如果少年不是被师父揍得满头包的话。

“那个臭老太婆！”

奇犽呸的把草吐到一边，懒洋洋坐起来。

那老太婆真会使唤人，奇犽愤愤地想。她的训练难度并不比塔里A级任务低，的确挺锻炼人的，但是并不意味着他愿意跑腿。

奇犽望着地平线处那片黑压压的密林，他得穿过那片充满魔兽的森林，然后绕过流民盘踞的尤路比安废墟，就为传达一个口信。好吧，他知道口信内容可能并不重要，这遥远的路程和未知的历练才是师父给他的真正任务。

他深吸一口气，站了起来，老太婆什么都没给他准备，他也还没有找到趁手的武器。这次出行的主题不是战斗，而是让他学会在不超散的前提下，把哨兵的五感发挥到极致。这对奇犽来说不是特别难，他与生俱来的控制五感的精确性一流，这也是他不需要像其他哨兵必须绑定向导的原因。虽然目前对他来说为时过早，但是他没有和向导结合的打算，以后也没有，师父没对他的选择说过什么，训练却是有意加入强化哨兵天生的短板内容，没有对他干涉。是个好老师，虽然平时奇犽嘴上不留情面，私下里对他师父评价很高。然后两手插兜，顶着满头包空手上路。

按奇犽的脚程，今天彻底天黑前能抵达森林边缘，比起空旷且一览无余的草原，森林比较容易藏身，危险性较低。和城市比较起来，森林的环境会相应减少对哨兵的不利，不用担心白噪音的干扰。

夜深时，奇犽终于进入林中。隐藏气息单纯赶路并没有消耗太多体力，他轻盈的攀上一颗巨树，顺便感应了四周，虽说密林中比较静谧，各种生物的活动仍然给哨兵的感知带来一定干扰。如果是向导的话，即使做个简单的思维网络探查，也会使前进省力很多。“向导真好啊，向导”奇犽嘀咕了一句，靠在树干上坐了下来。

虽然他可以把精神体放出来，震慑魔兽不来找他麻烦，但是奇犽的精神体最近很少出现。他的精神体是一头白狮，和奇犽一样未成年，形态仍是幼体，不像成年白狮那样威风凛凛，正处于长毛的尴尬期，脖子那圈鬃毛还没长全，看上去青涩呆楞。幼狮自己可能也有点嫌弃自己愣头青的模样，平时白天从不出来，天黑的话也是有需要才现身。奇犽觉得明明是高维度的精神体，还挺敏感的，也不知道像谁。

普通人看不见的高维度精神体，野兽却能感觉到其威压，然而训练内容是避开魔兽穿过森林，在没有向导辅助下把感官发挥到最大，毕竟奇犽选择不与向导结合，必须强化没有向导的哨兵短板。放出精神体就达不到训练目的了，而且奇犽试着叫了叫，狮子只是咕噜了一声，不想出来，奇犽也就随它去了。

森林的赶路无惊无险，提前察觉魔兽的位置和行动范围迂回前进，虽然没办法走很快，但是兵不血刃。对奇犽来说魔兽的攻击力不算什么，但是杀了一头会有兽群源源不断来寻仇，太麻烦了。奇犽一边磨练感官，一边隐藏气息，在森林这样的环境里，感官变得更加敏锐，奇犽做着侦查的训练，试图做到精准捕捉分辨20米内针叶落地声响的方位。试了一会奇犽放弃了，擦拭了一下脑门的冷汗，过滤巨大的信息流筛选想要的讯息还是太过吃力，没有向导及时做精神梳理很容易崩溃。就这样边摸索边维持在临界点以下的危险平衡，用了两个多星期穿过了森林。

魔兽是很容易对付，对方是人的话就没有那么单纯了。

接下来是尤路比安废墟，战前是座丰饶的都城，旷日持久的战争后几乎全城损毁，虽是残垣断壁，仍有流民盘踞在此处活动。由于是法外的三不管之地，渐渐也衍生出了自己的一套生存系统，弱肉强食，实力为尊，还有各种违法交易的黑市，一般不会有普通人来这里。

在出森林前摸爬滚打了几周的奇犽把自己和衣服一起洗了，路过荒废了许久的村户时捡了块破烂的斗篷，把自己包了个严严实实，看上去倒是很像随处可见的小流浪汉。这次他没有再隐藏气息，在有人在的地方刻意这样做反倒显得可疑。来到废弃的都城前，倒是没他想象中那么破败，毁损的建筑虽岌岌可危，也堪可用，道路斑驳且错综复杂，没什么人，但是奇犽这身也完全不显眼，估计这废墟多的是无家可归流落至此的破落户，保不齐哪天就死了，不会有人多看一眼。

奇犽一迈进这座废弃的城池，就明显感觉到了不适，在哨兵中奇犽五感的感知度也是尤为敏锐的，塔里一直觉得奇犽说不要向导是玩笑，认为他现在对向导不感兴趣是因为还小，毕竟没有向导的哨兵离开塔还想接任务就是变相自杀。奇犽不要向导是真的，倒是没想自杀，他慢慢穿过街道，这城池从头看不到尾，虽然比森林的面积是小上许多，但是估计穿过这座城反倒要更多的时间，这倒是有点艰巨。因为即使明面上看不到几个人，破败的房屋里，暗巷中，甚至地下，奇犽感知到一定数量的人口盘踞于此，相当于一座村落。噪音太多，在森林中澄澈的感官，在这里就好像变成了无头苍蝇。他的恩师还真是给他布置了道难题。但是难受归难受，奇犽的精神力控制在塔里的测试是满分，他表现的就像个普通的小流浪汉，拖着沉重的步子往前走。如果无事发生就算了，万一有个什么，要过滤这巨量信息流，反应都会慢半拍。

刚这么想着就看见熟悉的白影以迅雷不及掩耳的速度飞了出去，奇犽额角一跳的同时，也就是比白影冲出去慢个0.2秒的功夫，远处传来地动山摇的爆炸音。

不过这地动山摇是对奇犽而言，在没有特意强化听力的奇犽耳中，这声响算得上震耳欲聋了。奇犽带着一肚子吐槽追在自己敢大白天出来露面的精神体后面跑，从换毛期开始，他根本就没见这大猫白天出来过！而且虽然这里是流民的地盘，难保有出任务的哨兵和向导，或者游离塔外隐于民间的非法哨兵武装，轻易放出精神体很容易惹来麻烦。奇犽清楚知道自己的精神体从来不是爱凑热闹的性格，甚至连现在最在意的外貌问题都无视了，猜到它肯定有重要的理由，认命的追在后面跟了上去。

奇犽隐藏自己足音，谨慎感知周围情形，即使是爆炸这样的事故，也并没有流民去凑热闹或是救援，这里的住民深知想要活得久就不能有好奇心。爆炸声后反倒更加各自隐蔽起来，奇犽松了口气，这样行动起来就稍微容易一点了。离爆炸地点还有段距离时，奇犽察觉到有其他人在快速接近，这里有其他哨兵，判断出这一点，奇犽矮身藏在断墙后的一个死角，他隐藏气息的技术高超，按照老师的说法，能和A级向导竖立的精神屏障媲美了。像奇犽这样单打独斗的哨兵非常少，奇犽只希望对方别带着一个S级向导，当然这可能性很小，即使在塔里，S级向导也只是听说过，没见过，S级哨兵倒是有，而且奇犽也是被公认未来会成长为S级哨兵的逸才。

奇犽屏息藏在死角，这能感知到周围的动向，却不易被外界发现，前提是对面没有厉害的向导。他试着让精神体回来，却突然感觉包括他在内，整个世界好像被按了暂停键，不，这么说不太恰当，是一瞬间他什么都感觉不到了。眼前短暂一瞬空白，奇犽心脏剧烈的跳着，感受着刚才一度感觉不到的手和脚，视觉，嗅觉，触觉以及听觉都被剥离。他立刻意识到自己受到了精神攻击，奇犽冒出冷汗，难道说对面真的带着一个S级向导？

他重新试图唤回精神体，可那家伙非但不听，情绪好像…很亢奋？不带有攻击性那种，奇犽感觉到不对劲，放出感知，发现能感应到的范围内，还有意识的生物只剩自己一个了。

那刚才放出强力精神攻击的是谁？

虽然没感觉到威胁，情况仍不明，奇犽小心地向精神体所在的方向摸去。谨慎地闪身到那栋残破的楼里，奇犽注意到地上躺着昏迷不醒的三个人，一人面朝下躺在地上，奇犽走上前，看到他后颈的向导标记，他旁边那个人应该是哨兵，两人不远处的人奇犽从他身上感觉不到什么，应该是普通人，后颈有道红痕，有可能是被旁边的哨兵打晕的，那人手边散落着什么，像是被引爆的某种装置，看来之前的爆炸声就是源自这里。

三个人生命体征平稳，除了那个普通人，应该是被刚才的精神攻击震晕了。能做到这种程度的精神攻击绝不会是普通的向导，奇犽刚才不在攻击范围内，只是被波及，就被暂时剥夺了身体控制权，这向导是怪物吗。

奇犽在裤子上蹭了一把手心的冷汗，他的精神体没有感知到危险，还是决定找了过去。这建筑破损很严重，没有人居住的迹象，通往楼上的阶梯毁损了大半，奇犽轻轻跃上去，生怕用力踩就会坍塌。在一个不起眼的角落，奇犽注意到半枚鞋印，推测鞋码应该不是成年人。

到底是谁？还有他的精神体一直持续的亢奋，奇犽突然膝盖一软，觉得身体里有什么烧了起来，非常不对劲！奇犽脚步踉跄了一下，奋力支撑着自己往楼上走，这种感觉他是第一次，但是症状他在塔里的手册上读到过。

这里有刚觉醒的向导，而且爆发了结合热，被影响到的哨兵会被动发情，他的精神体突然冲出去可能是察觉到了什么。奇犽继续向楼上搜去，想找出潜藏在某个房间的陷入结合热的向导，再不做些什么的话，附近的哨兵都可能会进入被动发情状态引起暴动。

奇犽忍着全身发热咬牙往上摸索，头顶传来一声尖鸣，这威压居然让奇犽感到一点压力，他一鼓作气朝着刚才传来声响的房间冲了过去，一脚踹开紧关着的门，第一眼看到的是自己的精神体，白色一团伏在地上，空中是一团耀眼的火光，奇犽一开始没看清是什么，看到奇犽冲进来，那火红生物展开双翅，发出一声鸣叫，翅膀上下扇动似是警告又像在守护着什么。

奇犽惊讶的看着那只鸟一样的生物，那只鸟他除了在绘本上见过，以他的认知并不存在于世上任何角落。那鸟再次振翅，身上淌过流光溢彩，那是传说中的生物——朱雀。

奇犽的幼狮此刻真的像个大猫，看着朱雀很是兴奋，脑袋在地上左蹭一下右蹭一下，打着滚冲它示好。奇犽顾不上阻止自己精神体丢人的行为，他注意力集中在朱雀庇护着的物体上，一个小小的身影蜷成一团，一个向导，刚刚觉醒，而且就陷入了结合热，看上去很痛苦。

奇犽没敢贸然上去，虽然他隐藏了气息，而且不带任何攻击性，但刚觉醒的向导一次精神攻击就干翻哨兵和向导，连远一点的他也受到波及，如果近距离挨上一下，奇犽不认为自己会比楼下躺着的那两人好多少。奇犽看了眼朱雀，小心翼翼向蜷在地上的人靠近，朱雀歪了歪头，虽然没从奇犽身上察觉到危险，却飞得低了些，回护意图十分明显。

奇犽一边举起手表明自己没有恶意，一边接近，其实他全身发热，心脏跳得像要从嗓子眼蹦出来，他第一次面对这种情况，并不清楚应该怎么做，他打算先不管三七二十一，一个手刀把结合热中的向导打晕，然后自己和他就都能好过些了。

地上的人双眼紧闭，额头的汗水滴到地上，他一早就察觉到又有人闯入自己思维网络，想藏起自己时无师自通竖立了坚实的精神屏障，刚才无意识施展的大范围精神攻击耗尽了他的力气，现在全身又热又难受，连站起来逃也做不到，他不知道那只在身边飞舞的火红的仿佛在燃烧的鸟什么时候出现的，但和它之间好像有心灵相通的感应。旁边那头白色的狮子也不知道什么时候出现的，他只是觉得看到它不会觉得害怕，精神也没那么紧绷了。感觉到有人蹲在了自己面前，还想着要不要攒出全身的力气给对方一拳，他听到那人叫他，声音不敢置信的，“小杰？”

奇犽蹲下来对着那人脖子打算干脆利落来一记手刀时，看清了对方的脸，奇犽如雷劈般僵在原地，仿佛他的精神图景中的雪山遭遇陨石撞击被夷为平地，犹如有人在他脑内燃放起漫天花火，他停下伸出一半的手刀，改成两手扶上对方肩膀，叫出一直藏在心底的那个名字。

小杰迷迷糊糊觉得自己被轻轻从冰凉地面扶了起来，他鼻间嗅到了很熟悉的，很久以前曾经在某个人身上闻过的味道。他眨着眼，映入视野的是一头银发，和一个少年像是要哭出来的表情。

小杰张了张嘴，小声叫着，“奇犽？”


	2. Chapter 2

奇犽5岁那年认识了小杰。

奇犽一直记得两个人的第一次见面。一个包着头巾的奇怪男人带着跟自己年纪相仿的男孩，那个男人看上去和自家老爸是旧识。大人们去谈事，那男孩就被丢给了奇犽。

俩小孩很快就熟了起来。

那时两个人都还没分化。奇犽拍着胸脯跟小杰说自己肯定会变成超厉害的哨兵，等小杰也成为哨兵，约定两个人一起走遍世界去探险。

小杰崇拜的看着奇犽，充满了对他口中未来的憧憬，但是想到了什么，闷闷的说道：“可是我不一定会变成哨兵啊，也可能是向导或是普通人呢？”

“你是笨蛋吗？”奇犽说，“你爸爸是很厉害的哨兵吧，我老爸也是，所以我们很大概率上会成为哨兵。”

“是吗？”虽然刚认识没多久，小杰就已经对奇犽说的话全盘相信，可他还是皱着眉，“就算我变成了哨兵，两个哨兵没关系吗？”

“当——然没关系！谁说只有哨兵和向导才能结合，哨兵和哨兵当然也可以！还是说你想和向导在一起？”

“没有！”小杰飞快摇头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着奇犽，“我只要奇犽，不是奇犽就不行！”

“笨，笨蛋！”才5岁的奇犽还不太会掩饰得意，“既然这样，那就说定了。我不会找向导，你也不许找，然后两个人一起去很多很多的地方！”

“嗯，嗯！和奇犽一起一定很开心！”

“说这种话你不会不好意思吗？”

“咦，为什么会不好意思呀？”

“没什么，算了。”奇犽扭过脸。

好的无话不谈形影不离的两个小男孩只相处了短短一个星期，小杰就跟着他爸爸走了，两人约好经常见，可是没想到这一分开，就再也没见了。

之后没多久奇犽就觉醒成了哨兵，他第一个就想告诉小杰，可是小杰和他爸爸一走就是杳无音讯，奇犽到处去找，也问过自己老爸，可是他也不清楚小杰的爸爸去了哪里。没有小杰分享，奇犽连成为哨兵的喜悦都被冲淡了。

他去找过小杰和他聊天时说到的每一个地方，可是哪里都没有他。一边强化训练，一边寻找小杰，他在不断变强，却没有一点小杰的线索。想起和小杰形影不离的那一周，奇犽甚至怀疑莫非只是他做的一个梦。

十二岁时他离开家，为了能更方便的搜索小杰的消息，奇犽加入了塔。如果小杰变成了哨兵，说不定能在那里遇到他。可是塔里也没有一点关于小杰的消息，不会他真的没有觉醒，是个普通人吧。

不过普通人也没关系，奇犽乐观的想，哨兵和普通人搭档也没什么不可以。

他设想过无数次两人再会的场面，也想过有可能这辈子都再见不到他。无论哪一种，都不包括眼下这充满冲击力的重逢。

奇犽探知到不远处有几个人在接近，小杰这样的状态会不断引来哨兵，事不宜迟，他现在能想到的办法就只有这一个了。

“小杰，虽然这么说有点突然，我们现在必须精神结合。”

小杰一脸茫然，作为刚觉醒就结合热，没有一丝理论基础的野生向导，什么都不懂，但是他看到奇犽认真的神情，毫无疑虑的点了点头。

奇犽跟他额头抵额头，“抱歉没有时间解释，小杰，按我说的做，放松精神。”

“嗯。”小杰乖乖照做，松懈了精神，精神屏障顷刻间瓦解。

奇犽心情复杂，这人真是一点戒心都没有啊，真是让人担心。可眼下情况紧急，没空多说些什么。他试探着触碰小杰的思维，没有遇到任何反抗，小杰真的是完全对奇犽不设防，全身心的信任着他。

奇犽完全没有实战经验，他回想着在塔里看过的操作指南，按照上面说的展开自己的精神图景，克制而轻柔的覆盖在小杰的精神图景上。

奇犽心里提着，怕小杰的思维会激烈的反抗，可是小杰乖顺的任由奇犽进入自己的精神图景，那么顺利又自然，好像他们已经这样做过千百回一样默契，奇犽精神图景的雪山甚至没有洒落一片雪粉，小杰精神图景中的浩瀚星空映衬下的雪山，甚至反射出点点晶莹星光。

那景象太过美好绚丽，美得让人不由屏息说不出话，不知道应该用什么才能形容。

奇犽后知后觉脸上好像湿了一片。

操作指南上说，精神结合成功时会让人感到温暖愉快。他觉得不止这样，好像残缺的灵魂遇到严丝合缝的另一半，被填满瞬间的充实让人不自觉落下泪来。

奇犽睁开眼，退开和小杰相抵的额头，两人四目相对，发现对方都是眼泪汪汪，随后两人都没忍住，噙着泪花扑哧笑出了声。

“站得起来吗。”

“嗯。”小杰拉住奇犽伸过来的手，从地上起来。热度已经退下去，精神领域暖洋洋的，很奇妙的感觉。

“我们赶紧离开这里。”

“嗯！”

两人谁也没松开手，刚才结合时两人的精神体就回到了各自精神空间。经过一楼奇犽顺手捡起了之前看到的引爆装置，放进密封袋，对这东西有点在意。

老师听到奇犽送信没送成，却带回了个向导，而且居然已经和这个向导精神结合了，再加上这个向导的精神体竟然是个传说动物，她嘴巴张成o型，信息量大到一时说不出来话。

就在奇犽心虚的以为又要挨揍时，老师已经从震惊中恢复了过来，而且极度兴奋，“你小子！干得不错啊！”奇犽敏捷的躲过她兴奋拍过来的一掌，那力道能把他镶到墙上，得让小杰帮忙把他从墙上揭下来那种。

“这简直就是捡到钻石了呀！！传说动物！一百年都遇不到一个！你竟然和人家结合了！你，你才15岁！”奇犽以为她又要飞来一巴掌，结果被抓住肩膀激烈摇晃，“不愧是我教出来的徒弟！先下手为强！太了不起了！”

“喂喂，你说什么呢！”

奇犽推开他，看了眼小杰，当着小杰的面说什么呢，好像自己趁人之危拐了不谙世事的小孩一样，当时那是情况紧急，不然他也不会出此下策直接和小杰结合的。至少也该先表明心意，约会个几次，然后气氛正好时才顺理成章这样再那样。

“想什么呢你这小色鬼。”老师看他脸带红晕眼神发飘，不知道在想什么，一掌打醒他。然后转向刚才起就干笑着站在一边的小杰。

“小杰是吧，我叫比丝吉，是这家伙的老师。你也非常有资质，要不要和奇犽一块跟我修行，我会把你训练的很强的！”

“啊，嗯，好的。请多多指教！”

“小杰！你别谁说什么都听啊！稍微有点戒心，不然被人骗了还帮人数钱！”

“你说谁骗人呢？”比丝吉不满，“小杰还什么都不知道就和人绑定的不是你吗，你这心机小鬼。”

刚才还在夸别人先下手为强的不是你吗！

奇犽明智的没有说出这话，辩解道，“那不是情况紧急吗，我又不是想趁人之危！”

“不是的！”小杰急忙帮腔，“奇犽是想帮我，所以才那个，而且很舒服，我”

比丝吉眼神复杂的看向奇犽，奇犽脸爆红。

“小杰，你不要乱说！”

“嗯？奇犽不舒服吗？”小杰愣住，两人共感，小杰明明感受到奇犽跟自己一样的情绪。

“啊啊你不要再讲了！”奇犽一把捂住小杰的嘴。

这家伙，奇犽气急败坏，我怎么想的你到我脑袋里看一下不就知道吗！

“啊，对喔，嘻嘻嘻。”小杰“听”到奇犽的声音，恍然大悟笑了起来。

比丝吉看着面前说话都不用张嘴的两人，突然感觉胃疼。

“对了，奇犽，你把刚才说的那个给我看看。”

“喏，在这里。”

比丝吉拿着密封袋，看到里面还剩下点没有完全挥发的液体，“我会拜托认识的人去检验，不过按你说的，是在这东西爆炸之后，小杰才陷入结合热的是么。”

“是有这个推测。”奇犽说道，“没爆炸之前我的精神体就冲了过去，我猜它是察觉到觉醒的小杰，从来没有听说过向导刚觉醒就结合热，我在怀疑是不是这东西的原因。”

“嗯，你说的很有道理，而且还是在尤路比安。”

奇犽瞬间明白了老师的意思，“你是说黑市？”

“对，小杰可能早被人盯上了，向导在黑市上可是有市无价的抢手货，非法渠道的向导素就相当值钱，更不用说刚觉醒的向导。”比丝吉看向小杰的热烈视线，仿佛在看着一个捧着金砖的傻小子，不对，这傻小子自己就是块金砖。

小杰从刚才起就在状况外，没有接受过系统的知识，他对这些一无所知。

“你要怎么办，”比丝吉问道，“带他回塔里吗？”

奇犽沉思了一下，“嗯，反正我们已经结合了，在塔里的话应该会相对安全，而且基础理论的话对小杰会有所帮助。”

“这下塔的算盘可落空了呢。”比丝吉笑吟吟说道。

奇犽翻了个白眼，“反正他们打的主意不就是让我和塔里的某个向导绑定，还以为我不得不回去。”

“那是你运气好，捡了个宝贝。”

奇犽不置可否，运气是吗，他找了小杰可是找了十年了，但是能再遇到他，真的运气很好。


	3. Chapter 3

不仅在塔里，整个人口中向导的数量都要比哨兵少很多，甚至被绑架贩卖，在黑市上向导有市无价，向导素也是稀罕品。之前塔里笃信奇犽早晚有一天不得不回来，就是吃准了没有向导的哨兵五感超散容易神游。

没想到奇犽回是回来了，已经结合不说，居然带回了精神体是传说动物的向导。

塔里先是晴天霹雳，然后乐得合不拢嘴。

百年难遇的传说动物精神体，他们可得研究个够本。

奇犽护在小杰身前，“他可是我的向导，别想做什么奇怪的事。不管测试还是怎样，我都必须在场。”

说话时白狮耀武扬威站在奇犽边上，狮背上伏卧着火红的朱雀幼鸟，现在狮子一点也不在意脖子上没长全的鬃毛了，小杰的精神体朱雀也是未成年，尾羽尚未丰满，都在长毛期，般配！反正不是自己一个狮秃，大家一起秃。

小杰在奇犽身后偷偷扯他袖子，凑过去咬耳朵，“讲这么直白是不是不太好。”

“管他那么多。”奇犽跟他脑瓜挨着脑瓜讲话。

亲昵的两个人和两只动物，无意中给塔里群居的单身哨兵造成了精神上的伤害。

塔里的医生哪会怠慢，这么珍贵的向导样本，生怕有什么磕碰闪失。

小杰先被带去身体检查，奇犽寸步不离左右，直到小杰被带进检测室，奇犽被拦在门外不满的哼了一声，被小杰安抚了下情绪，才不情不愿在玻璃墙外等着，抱着臂看小杰脱下上衣躺在检测台上，被贴上电极贴片时凉的龇牙咧嘴，奇犽和狮子跟朱雀担心得三张脸几乎在玻璃窗上压扁了。

直到身体健康，各项指数正常的数据出来，他们仨整齐站在外面，其中一只是站在另一只的头上，盛大迎接小杰出来，好像他不是体检，而是上战场打了一仗。

接下来是精神力测试。

小杰刚觉醒不久，还不会熟练控制精神力，虽然比丝吉给他紧急补课，但还是有点似懂非懂。这次测试室是全封闭的，奇犽想跟进去，被制止了，小杰给了奇犽一个眼神，奇犽才按耐住一起跟进去的冲动，开始在外面来回踱步。面对失而复得的小杰，一刻也不想分开。

过了几分钟，在塔里奇犽没有特意调高五感，还是敏锐捕捉到里面传来的骚乱。

虽然精神连结的那一头平静无波，奇犽还是想一脚踹开门进去看看怎么回事，好在小杰及时出来了。

他满脸抱歉的样子，不好意思的说，“我好像把机器弄坏了。”

“坏了？”奇犽一愣，“怎么弄的？”

“我也不知道。”小杰也不清楚。他只是按照测试人员说的释放精神力，那台机器的指示灯先是疯狂闪烁，然后彻底熄灭没有反应了。里面的人手忙脚乱去抢救机器，小杰感到很抱歉，但是他在那里也帮不上忙，还碍事，就溜出来了。

“算了，不管他。”奇犽上下打量他一番，人没事就行，揽着小杰肩膀，“走，去吃饭，被折腾半天你都饿了吧。”

“有点。”

正要去餐厅，突然被兴奋得满脸通红的工作人员从后面拦住，激动得说小杰的精神力超过了测试仪器的上限。

“嗯，那我能去吃饭了吗？”小杰问他。

正说得手舞足蹈的工作人员像被按了暂停键，这反应不对吧！？要不是碍于奇犽在旁边，真想抓住小杰肩膀拼命摇晃。精神力超出仪器上限，意味着小杰就是个人形反导兵器，可以通过精神共鸣震昏哨兵和向导，等同于直接让武器哑火。因为奇犽没有向塔里汇报他遇见小杰时发生的事，仅靠测试结果就让他们激动不已。

面对这么兴奋的工作人员，小杰的肚子适时咕噜响了一下。

小杰不好意思的对他笑笑，已经不耐烦的奇犽拉着小杰绕过石化在原地的工作人员，去吃饭了。

“哈哈哈刚才那人的表情真好笑。”奇犽飞舞着叉子。

“嗯。”小杰坐在他对面，一口一口吃着面前的食物。

“不过精神力居然让机器报废，你真的很厉害。”

“是吗。”小杰腮帮一鼓一鼓。

奇犽看他兴致不高，想到了什么，放下叉子。

他和小杰十年不见，在小杰觉醒成向导的时点意外重逢，而且匆忙之下精神结合了。这十年小杰发生了什么，他觉醒为向导是什么样的心情，猝不及防两人就结为了世上最亲密的关系，小杰是怎么想的，自己一味沉浸在重逢的喜悦里，竟然忽略了。

诚然小杰对他的感情和小时候一样没变，不然两人当时结合的也不会那样顺利，他和小杰的灵魂相融合，连生命都共享的连结，精神结合时什么都不知道的小杰很顺从，奇犽却忽视了，小杰，是不是真的愿意。

这么想着，奇犽突然一点胃口都没有了。

小杰虽然不知道奇犽在想什么，却感受到了他的情绪，不太熟练的对奇犽精神抚慰，成功让奇犽打起精神来，草草吃完了饭。

精神结合的哨兵和向导，契合度越高，连结越顺利，但不意味着能读心。而且就算可以读取对方的想法，每个人都有不想为人所知的事，小杰觉得这样不对。

小杰已经和奇犽结合，可以不住在塔里，奇犽以前更是自由惯了。这次塔里对两人的私自结合其实有一些不满的声音，虽然现在已经不像战时那样，契合度够了就强制哨兵和向导结合。但是奇犽和小杰甚至没有接受契合度测试，也没有进行结合仪式，塔里可以放任奇犽在外面浪，但是私自和珍贵的向导样本结合便颇有微词。

可现实是两人已经结合，塔里只得给他们提供了公寓，虽在塔外，距离并不远，便于塔的监视。

奇犽看到准备的公寓里的一张双人床时，还是噎了一下。

小杰倒是没觉得有什么，左看右看发表着感慨，“哇，这房间好宽敞啊，待遇真好。”

奇犽有时候真想进他脑袋里看看，十分好奇这么单纯的脑子是怎么长的。虽然其实他可以字面意思上到小杰脑袋里看看，但是重逢和精神结合的喜悦之后，奇犽后知后觉开始束手束脚起来，就像所谓的近乡情怯。

他努力做了许久的心理建设，打算和小杰好好聊一聊。

另一当事人却没领会到他的纠葛，三两下蹦到大床上打滚，“这床好软啊！奇犽要不要来感受一下！”

“嗯！？喔，咳。”这直白的邀请让奇犽当机了几秒钟，然后不自在的走了过去。

床上的小杰却一骨碌坐起，“但是不太想和奇犽睡一张床啊”

“啊！？”奇犽感觉受到当头一棒，虽然刚才看到那张大床时还想和小杰一起睡是不是不大好，可是当小杰直接这么说，奇犽超受打击。

“因为奇犽睡相不好啊，”小杰委屈巴巴，眉头都皱了起来，“小时候奇犽就把我踹到地上了吧。”

“你说什么！明明是你睡相不好，我睡得正香被你一拳砸到脸上！”

“是你不好！”

“你这家伙！”奇犽操起枕头摁在小杰脸上。

“又来这招！”

小杰游鱼似的躲了过去，掀翻奇犽坐到他身上抡起另一个枕头，两人枕头大战。

然后同时扑哧一声，转头哈哈大笑起来。

很不可思议的，好像十年隔阂烟消云散，两人又回到了5岁那年。


	4. Chapter 4

两个人打得气喘吁吁后倒在床上，对视了一眼又情不自禁的笑了起来。

奇犽问小杰这十年里他去了哪，为什么会出现在尤路比安。

“离开奇犽家后我就被金丢到黑暗大陆，金就是我爸爸啦，”小杰解释道，“然后……”

“黑暗大陆！？”奇犽差点没从床上蹦起来，虽然后面的话没说，小杰还是从奇犽脸上看出「他是你亲爸吗」的表情。不过奇犽只是惊讶了一瞬，毕竟自己也从小就接受家里的严苛训练，虽然小杰的爸爸比自己老爸更心黑就是了。

“我说怎么到处都找不到你。”奇犽泄气得倒下，他唯二认识的从黑暗大陆活着回来的人，就是小杰和他爸爸了。

小杰支着下巴，亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，“你有到处找我？”

“那当然！”奇犽看小杰笑得满脸开心，有点恼羞成怒，“你笑什么啊？”

“嘿嘿，我很开心。”小杰笑眯眯看着他。

奇犽扭过脸，“谁让某个人走了之后就人间蒸发一样！”

“又不是我想的！”小杰撅嘴，“然后我就去找金，后来想着在尤路比安的黑市说不定能找到金的消息，没想到什么都没打听到，居然在那里觉醒成向导。还好遇到了奇犽！要不是你救了我，我可能已经不知道被卖到哪里去了。”

小杰只听比丝吉说过，没有塔保护的向导会被卖掉，不大清楚会受到怎样的对待。奇犽却知道被贩卖的向导的下场，会被强迫绑定结合，或者给富豪私养的哨兵们用于泄欲取乐，通常多人的哨兵才能分到一个向导，强制陷入结合热然后被迫满足多个发情哨兵的欲望，结局很惨。

“你没事就好。”奇犽心有余悸。

“奇犽是我的恩人！”

“什么恩人不恩人的。”虽然小杰笑嘻嘻轻松地说出这些年的经历，一定过得很辛苦。“小杰…”奇犽斟酌着，想说些什么安慰他，以前自己信誓旦旦说小杰会成为哨兵，没想到他觉醒成为向导，不知道他是什么心情。

小杰感觉到奇犽的心思，“没关系的。我以前就想过，没有成为哨兵，而是向导或普通人的话，还有没有资格站在奇犽身边。”

“什么资格不资格的！”奇犽从床上坐起来。

小杰竖起食指轻轻贴在奇犽唇上，继续道，“以后你会保护我对吧，我也想变强，不给你拖后腿，然后我也保护你。”小杰拿开手，“我很高兴能和奇犽结合。嘿嘿～”

奇犽翻身压在小杰上边，握住他刚才拿开的手。

“小杰，其实”

“嗯？”

奇犽犹豫了很久的事，还是决定告诉他，毕竟他有知道的权利。

奇犽在塔里等小杰，被他大哥叫住了。

奇犽的大哥是塔里的S级哨兵，热衷出任务赚钱的工作狂，奇犽很少见到他，也不想见。他哥的精神体是个盘成一团小山般的黑蟒，过去很长一段时间里都是奇犽的心理阴影。

“キル，你太早结合了，妈妈很不高兴。”

大哥旁边盘着的蟒吐出黑黑的蛇信子。

白狮出现在奇犽腿边，绕着他蹭了下，冲着蟒和大哥露出尖牙。

“我不记得有规定哨兵和向导几岁才能结合。”

“你有勇气跟哥哥顶嘴了。”大哥语调平平板板，从来听不出喜怒。他还是第一次见奇犽的精神体向自己示威。“我知道你救了那孩子，所以才结合，他只是因为报恩才没说跟你解绑，キル，过早结合对你没有好处，你只是因为向导对哨兵天生的吸引才会依赖他。和他解绑，如果要结合，我和妈妈会为你选合适的向导。”

大哥向奇犽迈进一步，“那孩子被蒙在鼓里，应该不知道吧，即使结合也可以解绑。”

蟒也跟着向前，白狮前爪蹬地，冲它低吼。

一声鸟鸣吸引了在场的注意，火红朱雀凭空出现，落在奇犽肩膀上，虎视眈眈盯着黑蟒，咂了咂嘴，像研究从哪开始下口一样。

白狮看到朱雀，收起临战的姿势，回到奇犽脚边坐下，好像知道有鸟帮它撑腰。

大哥盯着朱雀，面无表情，“这就是那孩子的精神体，原来如此，传说中的生物。”

奇犽笑了。精神体拥有自主意识，虽然和哨兵向导有着精神上的联系，并不是随叫随到的召唤兽。朱雀自己察觉到了什么，凭空出现来给奇犽撑腰。精神体是哨兵和向导潜意识的体现，小杰是感觉到了他情绪的波动，潜意识在担心他。今天和小杰来塔里，是因为小杰要接受相关知识的补习。现在居然这么在意自己，这家伙一定没有好好听讲。

“小杰是知道的，我跟他讲过，已经结合的哨兵和向导也可以打固定剂慢慢解绑。”奇犽看着大哥的眼睛，一字一句说道。

昨天跟小杰这么说的时候，小杰满脸惊讶，“奇犽，和我的话不行吗？为什么要解绑？”

“不是！”奇犽连忙解释，“所以说我们结合的太突然了，我觉得不应该我一个人做决定，你还什么都不知道就跟我结合了，你也有选择的自由…”

“我不要！不是奇犽就不行！”小杰生气道，“如果奇犽觉得别人更好，就要和别人结合吗！”

“你生什么气啊！”奇犽幸福得神魂颠倒，“哪来的别人！我只是说先上车后补票不大好，我们可以先培养下感情再选择结合也不迟”

“培养感情？我们还需要培养吗？”小杰歪头不解。

奇犽简直想把自己精神图景的雪山铲倒，换成海边巨浪滔天的悬崖，然后他站在悬崖边上大喊，“这哪里来的该死的混蛋直球向导啊啊啊啊！！！”

他觉得自己之前的担心都是白费的，什么鬼的先婚后爱，不存在的！虽然没有结婚！他们之间一直有爱！

奇犽低头掩饰翘起的嘴角。大哥看着他，恍然觉得好久没见他这样开怀的笑了。和以前不一样，不会因为给他施加精神压力他就妥协了。

“大哥，麻烦你跟老妈说，不巧我和他都没有解绑的打算。”

“奇犽！咦，为什么杰二世在你这里。”  
小杰本来给自己的精神体起名叫杰二号，被奇犽嫌弃了，说杰二世才好听上档次。

小杰吐槽奇犽，他还不是因为精神体是狮子所以就起名叫Lion，家里还有只猎犬叫ミケ，奇犽反驳，ミケ又不是我起的。

“话说你一定没有好好听讲吧。”

“你为什么知道！”小杰惊愕。

“我就是知道。”奇犽笑得一脸得意。

两人契合度测试结果出来时，奇犽悄悄松了口气。

契合率居然高达92%。这真正意味着两个人的生命都共享了。精神连结到底有多厉害，是如果其中一人陷入井里，另一个也跑不了。如果说契合度不高还可以打固定剂慢慢解绑，这么高两个人完全就是一根绳上的蚂蚱。

如果说早上跟大哥说的那番话还有虚张声势的成分在，契合率结果一出，奇犽放心了，如果小杰有什么意外，他可以立刻去殉情。

另一边，伊路米若有所思听着传来的结果，看来是不能对小杰出手了。

回想着和奇犽的谈话，他不再是以前那个好掌控的弟弟了，像是有了盔甲。有了向导就是不一样啊。

“不然我也找个向导好了。”伊路米摸着手上打着的石膏说。

他趁奇犽不在去敲打小杰，想拿奇犽威胁时，被小杰捏断了胳膊。

可是能徒手捏断S级哨兵手臂骨头的向导不太好找呢。


	5. Chapter 5

“哦呀～你就是那个新来的向导，不错嘛♠️”

奇犽一把拉过小杰护在身后，满脸警惕，“你想干什么，西索。”

这位不速之客的视线如附骨之蛆黏在小杰身上，奇犽挡在他身前试图隔绝西索的目光。

小杰拽着奇犽的衣角，心脏砰砰地跳，恶意扑面而来让他感觉自己好像被蛇盯住的青蛙。

这个人很危险！

见到他的瞬间小杰就本能的竖起精神屏障，却没什么帮助。恶意穿透了屏障，这是小杰第一次直面这样露骨的杀意，即使在险象环生的黑暗大陆，小杰也不曾遇到过这样威压如有实质的攻击。要不是奇犽在，说不定他早已两腿软倒跪坐在地上。

小杰冷汗流了下来，觉得奇犽好厉害，面对这样危险的人也面不改色，感受到精神连结那边强而有力的支撑，才勉强站着。随即意识到西索暴涨的威压似乎只针对他一个，S级哨兵的威压在一定范围内能让人的情绪受影响，本来向导的共情天赋就远超常人，这样直面的对上他，虽然不知道西索怎么做到的，他精准的施压给小杰的情绪造成消极影响，就像赤身裸体的人站在冰雪里。

在小杰拉着自己衣角的手微微发抖之前，奇犽就察觉到他情绪不对，精神连结对面极不稳定，奇犽转头看到小杰脸色煞白，吓了一跳。

“小杰！”

“别这么紧张嘛，我只是来打个招呼～你合格了♠️”西索笑眯眯对着小杰说。

“合格？”小杰茫然，虽然西索收敛了威压，一时还缓不过来。

“你知道为什么精神体是传说动物的向导特别少吗？因为和普通的向导不同，不仅精神力顶尖，战斗力也不逊于S级哨兵。”西索细长的眼睛散发出盯着美味的精光，他舌尖舔着嘴角，像当场想把小杰吞下。

“啊啊～～～等你成长后真想和你交手呢♠️”

西索的表情实在太可怕，吓得小杰竖起全身鸡皮疙瘩往奇犽身后藏。

“别那么怕嘛～听说你把伊路米的胳膊捏断了，真了不起♠️”

“！！”奇犽猛地回头看小杰。

小杰光速转移视线，好像脚下那块地板突然特别有吸引力，不敢看奇犽。

“你真把我大哥的手捏断了？”

“那个，因为，”小杰慌张得对手指，“他让我离开奇犽，不然就要对奇犽做不好的事，我一时火大，然后，就，那个，我不是故意的。奇犽你不要生气”

“哈哈哈哈哈你居然掰断了我大哥的胳膊！干得好啊小杰！”奇犽狂笑着使劲拍小杰肩膀，“你的手疼不疼？”

小杰被奇犽的反应弄得满头问号在飞，有点不知所措，“不，不疼…奇犽你是在问我吗，不是伊路米的手疼不疼？”

“呵呵～是不是小杰打了人，奇犽也只关心小杰的手会不会疼，小杰杀人的话你帮忙递刀♠️”

“哈？你说什么呢？小杰要是想杀人我会让他动手？当然是由我亲自让他消失，怎么会脏了小杰的手。”

“奇，奇犽，你是认真的吗？”

“哈哈哈当然是开玩笑啦！”奇犽拍着小杰的背安抚。

“眼神超认真的…”

“你们俩感情真好啊～不过呢小杰，感觉我和你的相性超好！如果你厌倦了奇犽，记得来找我，我会满足你的♠️”

话音刚落躲开奇犽的攻击，“火气真大～小杰，记得考虑我的话，我是认真的哟♠️”西索对小杰飞了个吻，转身消失不见了。

“好了好了。”小杰安抚着一同炸毛的奇犽和他的精神体。

“小杰！以后绝——对要离那家伙远远的！听到没有！”

“嗯！不过奇犽不用那么当真啦，我觉得他是在开玩笑…”

奇犽按住他的肩膀，咬牙切齿，“小杰，我拜托你，哪怕一点点就好，哪怕一点点，你对别人有点戒心，行吗。”

“哈，哈哈。”小杰干笑。

奇犽余怒未消，在想今天这是怎么了，塔里的S级哨兵闲到没事干么，他大哥也好西索也好，一个接着一个的，约好的吗。

“奇犽。”

“嗯？”

“你大哥他…我跟你在一起，他真的会对你不利吗？”

“你还在介意他的话啊，放心吧，没事。”因为我已经不是以前的我了。奇犽心道。

“嗯！”小杰放心了，“我会保护奇犽的！”

“你，你先打得赢我再说吧！”奇犽扭头掩饰不自在。

“上次不算啦！”小杰巴着奇犽不放，“上次不算！再和我比一次！”

“我拒绝，你每次都这么说！”

“奇犽～就一次！最后一次！”小杰讨好的央求。

“我不会上你的当了！”奇犽差点动摇。

“喂！我说你俩注意点影响行不行。”

黏在一块的奇犽和小杰闻声回头，奇犽指着来人，“啊，李欧里。”

“那是谁啊！我叫雷欧力！”

不知道这是奇犽第几次叫错自己名字了，雷欧力虽然都烦了，仍没放弃吐槽，毕竟这家伙除了小杰，还能指望他记得什么呢？

奇犽两手揣兜看小杰和雷欧力聊得火热。

小杰独具魅力的性格奇犽从小就深有体会，没几天下来小杰就和塔里的人混熟了，奇犽拜他所赐，记住了几个从没打过交道的人的名字。虽然记得准不准是另外一回事。

面前这个雷欧力是塔里寥寥无几的普通人，因为民间也有具备某些方面才能的人，雷欧力医术了得，被塔里破格招了进来。这也是奇犽放心他和小杰接触的原因，普通人不会受到向导的吸引。即使小杰和他已经结合，塔里分配不到向导的哨兵比比皆是，难保他们对小杰有什么想法。

奇犽觉得应该感谢现在不是战争年代，不然小杰一觉醒，就会被塔里强制分配给他大哥或西索之流强制结合了吧。只是想象了下，奇犽表情就变得狰狞，如果真的发生这种事，就算被全世界追杀也要带着小杰逃跑。

“雷欧力！你听我说啊，奇犽他总是乱花钱买巧克力，不好好吃饭，说他又不听，哨兵的五感不是超敏锐的？奇犽吃那么多巧克力真的不会被甜死吗？你帮他检查一下是不是奇犽的味觉出问题了呀？”

“啊？你说谁的味觉出了问题？”

雷欧力被晾在一边看着两个人的争论越来越幼稚，扶额，“我说，你们俩能不能换个地方夫妻吵架。”

“才不是夫妻！”奇犽和小杰异口同声，互相看了对方一眼，哼的一声同时转过头。

雷欧力黑线，你俩真有默契。

最后小杰被奇犽拉走了，小杰回头跟不知为什么看起来很累的雷欧力挥手。然后对奇犽说，“不知道酷拉皮卡现在怎么样了。”

啊又来了，奇犽嘴撅到一边，有时候真挺痛恨小杰交游广阔的。

要不是因为小杰，奇犽认为自己一生都不会和那个酷拉皮卡有交集。

酷拉皮卡是个头脑派的哨兵，虽然哨兵被许多人认为是战场上的暴力输出，实际上因为性格和能力，哨兵也有各种各样的战斗风格。就像刚才说过酷拉皮卡是轻易不用蛮力的头脑取胜派，然而虽不喜欢用蛮力，但是若动起真格仍很强。奇犽因为从小家里的训练，更倾向于一击必杀的刺客，不过现在正在摆脱幼年家庭教育带来的局限。而小杰正相反，比起向导的天生辅助作用，也许是因为精神体是传说动物，或者纯粹是性格原因，反倒是个热血冲动喜欢正面刚的奇葩向导。

就目前比丝吉给两个人设置的训练任务，奇犽的分析能力和基础体力在小杰之上，小杰胜在集中力和恢复力，如此互补，还被比丝吉调侃是天生一对…的好搭档。然后奇犽在脸爆红指责她说话大喘气是因为上了年纪时不出意料又被打飞了。

酷拉皮卡是哨兵，和小杰交情不错，但奇犽并不紧张，他认为酷拉皮卡不需要担心，如果塔里真的让酷拉皮卡和小杰测试契合度，奇犽认为他俩的契合率最多是5%，虽然都是奇犽毫无根据的想法，但是他不紧张的原因是因为，酷拉皮卡被派去遥远的国度出任务了，在王位继承战中负责保护王储之一，没个若干年回不来，和小杰没有感情升温的机会。

“你担心他？”奇犽两手放在脑后状似随意的问。

“有点。”

“嗯？！”

“不是啦！”

若是没有结合，小杰大概迟钝得觉察不到奇犽的想法，现在奇犽类似「说错话你等着晚上我怎么收拾你」的潜台词，小杰敏锐得一清二楚。

“只是他出任务要那么久，觉得有点寂寞。”

“那我们也去出任务不就得了。”

“可以吗！出任务是怎样的呢？”小杰兴奋了起来，他还是第一次。

“其实我也不太清楚，没遇到你之前，没有向导塔里不让出B级以上任务，C级我又懒得接…”

“什么啊，奇犽也是新手吗。”

“我才不想被你这个超新手说！”

“那我们去出任务吧！你有我啦，接高难度任务也没问题了！”

“刚进塔什么都不懂的家伙在说什么呢！不可能一上来就出高难度任务！还有什么叫我有你了，虽然是事实，在这里说你都不会害羞吗…喂你听到没有！”


	6. Chapter 6

“右腕骨骨折，左臂粉碎性骨折，肋骨断了3根，还有其他地方的伤，完全恢复需要四个月。”

奇犽看着床上缠满绷带吊着胳膊的小杰，面无表情。

“对不起。”小杰心虚地冲他吐舌头。

奇犽恨不得冲上去揪住他舌头，或者直接脑袋凑过去在他舌头上狠狠咬一口。

两人不过是出了个普通的B级任务，没想到小杰就伤得这么惨烈。

原本只是个没什么危险的简单任务，因为小杰的精神体是传说动物，塔里非常重视，不允许两人第一次出任务就A级难度。两人负责清剿一个小规模犯罪武装，已确定该武装没有向导，有1到2名哨兵，本以为不会费多大工夫，谁知在敌人搬出救兵后，事情开始急转直下。

奇犽和小杰引导敌人分成两伙，切断他们之间的有效支援。奇犽和其中一队缠斗，为小杰制造机会。通过塔和比丝吉系统性的训练，小杰需要通过实战积累经验。敌人不是很棘手，两人搭配得当，战斗也逐渐接近尾声，直到看见敌人手中造型奇特的武器，奇犽瞳孔瞬间缩小！

那是专门针对向导的邪异兵器，精神力越高的向导越容易被精神污染。这种武器即使在黑市都被禁止，向导本身都能被买卖，就是因为在各方势力中有“用处”，而向导被污染损毁是各势力都不能容忍的。

奇犽霍然加速，打算一口气解决剩余的这几人，而对方也立刻疯狂反扑，豁出命也要力图拖延奇犽几秒是几秒。

“啧！”

奇犽从左腋下枪套里掏出一把自动手枪，他平时很少用热兵器，枪声对听觉高度灵敏的哨兵也是极高的负面影响。但是出任务为防万一，就为了防备这种情况。奇犽默念着小杰，虽然小杰一时顾不上这边，通过精神连结立刻察觉他的意图，在奇犽开枪的同时瞬间屏蔽他的听觉，奇犽毫不犹豫射空了弹夹，解决了他这边的敌人。

还没顾上松口气，被小杰精神共鸣震晕失去行动力的敌人中，有个不知用了什么方法扛过去没彻底晕厥，反手抽出三棱刺往自己腿上狠狠戳进去，剧烈疼痛让他从小杰的压制下掷出一发榴弹，打算让还剩口气的自己人和奇犽同归于尽，顺便引爆那件针对向导的武器，只要干掉奇犽和小杰，他们也不算白死。

奇犽结束战局没有第一时间赶到小杰那边，他打算拾起那武器回去让塔销毁，刚迈出一步就察觉到什么，猛地俯冲捡起然后本能向旁边跳起闪避，刚跃至空中就被像炮弹一样高速冲过来的小杰远远地推飞了出去，他反手想拉住小杰，榴弹便爆炸了。

震耳欲聋的冲天火光中，奇犽顾不上感官受到的强烈冲击，眼睁睁看着小杰的身体旋转着被气浪掀翻出去，像个断线的人偶砸在砾石上一动不动了。

“你不推开我，我也死不了，你看你搞得这一身伤。”

“都说了对不起。”小杰仍吐着舌头。满脸我不觉得我错了，我下回还敢的表情。

奇犽一把捏住他脸颊，无视他“好疼啊奇犽我咬到舌头了快松手”的挣扎，“看到你受伤比我自己疼百倍你懂不懂！”这种话是本来的奇犽绝对不会说出口的，但是两人精神连结契合度那么高的现在，小杰也能知道他是这么想的，所以他也就不再藏着，直接大声的吼了出来。

“窝懂啊！奇犽快松手！我也是这样才不想你受伤！而且我恢复的比较快”

奇犽噎住了，这问题无解，两人都心知肚明对方的想法。奇犽觉得也就是小杰还记得两人契合度高，一人出事另一个也跑不了，还算是克制了一点点，不然小杰为了别人真的可以命都不要，有自毁的倾向。

而且老实讲，这次行动中的确是小杰为了推开自己才受了重伤，但若不是小杰冲动急进，敌人也不会这么疯狂的狗急跳墙选择同归于尽。

“你为什么那么急躁？”奇犽还是问了出来，他知道小杰明白他的意思。

“对不起，”小杰低头，这是他三次道歉中最诚心实意的一次，“因为我想快点赶上奇犽。”

奇犽一下哑火了，小杰亮晶晶的瞳眸直直得望过来，差点不能直视。

小杰果然还是介意的，奇犽想，也是，从小他就是那么不服输的人，什么事都要和自己比个高下，他分化成哨兵很早就进塔特训，他则刚分化成作为哨兵辅助的向导，还有很多事情不知道。奇犽都忘了，就像自己以前害怕再也见不到小杰一样，小杰是不是也害怕只能被保护，永远追着自己的背影。

经过教科书的灌输，小杰应该知道哨兵对自己的向导都有极强的保护欲，但是奇犽觉得即使没有哨兵和向导这层关系，即使他和小杰只是普通人，他们想互相保护好对方的心情也不会变。但是小杰为了别人可以拼命这点，奇犽真的有点担忧，毕竟他的身体已经不仅是他一个人的了，咦，这话怎么怪怪的。


	7. Chapter 7

小杰的恢复力果然很快，一个月伤就痊愈了。

之后两人继续修炼提高，又参加了几个任务，都没有第一次那么波折，顺利完成了。两个人很默契没有再提起之前的对话，好像就让它那么过去了。

直到那天奇犽接到一通电话。

是酷拉皮卡打来的，如果没有小杰，两人根本不会产生交集，奇犽不觉得酷拉皮卡跟自己有什么可说的，那唯一的可能性，就是为了小杰的事。

电话里酷拉皮卡讲到目前任务的对象，从某王室的情报源那里得到的消息，有确切的证据表明神秘晶体将出现在一艘豪华游轮的拍卖会上。

神秘晶体！

奇犽心里一动，那是用来提高向导精神控制力的自然结晶，数量极其稀少。

小杰虽然精神力顶尖，然而正因为精神力太高，还无法很好的运用，若战斗中被强大的敌人利用这一点，极有可能失控，伤人伤己。而且有了这晶体小杰的实力可以迅速提升一大截，而奇犽现在最担心的，就是生怕某次任务后看到缺个胳膊少条腿只吊着一口气的小杰。

奇犽当即便决定动身。他知道自己还是被影响了，之前清楚小杰为什么急进，和自己的弱点，但是都没什么很好的办法解决。正好有了这个机会，奇犽当机立断下定决心。他对酷拉皮卡表示感谢，毕竟酷拉皮卡绕过塔里，直接知会自己，说明他也是希望能帮到小杰。

“不要告诉小杰，我自己去。”奇犽补充道。

电话里酷拉皮卡顿了一下，说了句知道了，然后挂断电话。

奇犽决定为了小杰去冒这个险，但是不想让小杰知道，围绕着这样的稀罕品，想必一场血雨腥风是免不了的，显然会有场恶战。

奇犽十分了解小杰的顽固，他一定不愿意借助外物来提高，所以奇犽决定对他瞒下这件事，况且，奇犽也不是很想让小杰和酷拉皮卡相处。

酷拉皮卡说到为了任务他也会上船，如果可以，愿意提供一些帮助。而可以想见的，如果小杰在场，为了给酷拉皮卡帮忙，肯定会不介意又把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。

奇犽思忖了半晌，做了决定。

夜色中，一艘灯火通明的豪华巨轮在漆黑色的海面上破开波浪，徐徐前行。

穿着简洁白衬衫黑西裤的奇犽坐在牌桌前，黑色西装上衣随意搭在椅背上，衬衫最上面的扣子没系，领口随意敞开着，和同一桌的几个赌客轮流叫牌。

这艘游轮已起航两天，奇犽大致上掌握了船上的具体情况。

辗转于世界上著名旅游港口胜地的游轮属于某黑帮资产，能踏上这次旅途的乘客，或多或少有黑帮背景，而船上的一项重头戏，就是各种奇珍异品的拍卖会，各黑道家族为彰显自己财力，摩拳擦掌打算在拍卖会上一掷千金。

酷拉皮卡因为任务的关系，也登上了这艘游轮，当然，表面的身份是某黑帮老大的助手，奇犽也靠自己的关系网弄了个假身份，他和酷拉皮卡暗中联系，表面上装作不认识。经过这两天的观察，发现各方势力暗流涌动，可以肯定的是拍卖会未必会风平浪静，因为某些藏品不是价值连城的问题，而是无价，想买也买不到那种，神秘晶体就是其一。不少人蠢蠢欲动，奇犽也没有通过花钱竞标的打算，一是他没有那么多钱，二是就算真的最后拍下，他无疑会成为某些黑道打算趁火打劫的目标，倒不是说怕被人抢去，而是别人知道晶体在他那里，即使他们没实力抢去，也会是个麻烦。所以奇犽和其他一些财力不够的黑道一样，打算黑吃黑，反正都是些手上生意见不得光的，抢他们奇犽丝毫没有心理负担。

一晚上奇犽面前的筹码多了又少，他赌运一向不佳，而且心思也不在这上，虽然最终行动要等竞拍结束见机行事，他还是仔细思索着对策。他看出船上有那么一些和他想法一样的亡命徒，有的实力不济，有的隐藏颇深，让奇犽也没有把握能从他们手上讨到好。如果小杰在的话，两人的合作会发挥出超出各自能力的效果，这不仅是因为哨兵和向导的合作，而是两人都是为了保护别人更能激发出潜力的类型。

不过一想到小杰，奇犽无奈的撇了下嘴角。

出发之前为了这次行动，为了不引起小杰的怀疑，奇犽从比丝吉那里拿到了能暂时屏蔽精神连结的药水，说是暂时屏蔽，其实是某种程度上蒙骗住精神连结，否则思想互通的两人间，强烈的念头很难隐瞒。听了奇犽的打算后，比丝吉倒是没有阻止规劝什么，只是看向奇犽的耐人寻味的探究眼神透着意味深长，奇犽被老师盯得不自在，却没犹豫一口气喝掉了味道难以言喻的药水，然后他感应了下精神连结，没有任何改变，连结那边一如既往的安定，温暖。奇犽知道成功了，因为目前的精神连结是假象，会在一定期间内维持这种情形，而不管是自己的想法，还是小杰的念头都不会通过精神连结传递，两个人都不会察觉到对方的异样，小杰对哨兵和向导的世界目前只掌握了一些浅显的知识，所以他不会察觉到任何问题，即使被他发现，那时事情应该已经结束了。

奇犽心不在焉的翻开面前的几张牌，牌面点数比对方小，他又输了一局。看着侍应生把面前的一摞筹码拿走，奇犽继续叫牌，听牌。

虽然很对不起小杰，出发之前那晚他们还躺在一张床上睡，小杰还不知道精神连结那头已经是假象，比奇犽高一些的体温贴着他，让奇犽一阵心虚，感觉就像同床异梦的夫妻，感觉好像要去做对不起小杰的事一样。奇犽熟练的把睡得四仰八叉的小杰塞进被子里卷起来裹好了，被子卷里的小杰睡得能安稳得多。两个睡相奇差的人，又谁都不肯分床睡，两人睡久后摸出来的经验，就是不慎被弄醒的一方把另一方用被子裹成卷，所以常常是早上醒来发现两人像两条包裹着雪白蚕丝的蚕宝宝，他俩自己都笑得肚子疼，边嘲笑对方的睡相。

奇犽不小心卷起嘴角，唉，要是被发现的话估计小杰哄都哄不好了，小杰一定不知道自己在千里之外的海上，不知道他现在在做什么，有比丝吉替他掩护，应该不会很快被发现。

再次翻开牌，这次他赢了，看着侍应生推过一堆筹码，奇犽心情放松地从另一位女侍应端着的托盘里拿了一杯饮料，刚抿一口，看清女侍应的脸，奇犽差点噗的一下全喷出去。

长发窈窕的女孩穿着和其他所有女侍应一样的制服裙，裙摆将过膝盖，波浪长发及肩，脸上淡淡的妆容显得比实际年龄大了几岁，她注意到奇犽的视线，却连个眼神都没施舍给他，被桌边的赌客叫住，放低托盘。

奇犽用上全部自制力，把饮料咽了下去才没有失态，死死盯着对面的女侍应，虽然身高，发型，衣着，再加上化妆，让一个人外貌有了质的改变，但是奇犽一眼就认了出来，那不是应该待在塔里，对他要做的事一无所知的小杰吗！？

奇犽意识到这样毫无遮拦盯着她，不，他看，暴露了很多问题，他控制住脑海里的惊涛巨浪，有种穿帮的心虚和尴尬，再加上震惊，一时不知道说什么好。牌桌边的一个赌客拿完饮料，看到女侍应的脸，眼睛亮了一下，跟她搭话。

默默消化了震惊，奇犽没几秒就想到小杰能出现在这里，肯定有比丝吉的帮忙，当初还挺感谢她痛快的提供药水，那老太婆什么时候这么好心了，奇犽心里冷笑一声，转头就被她给卖了。

小杰脸上的淡妆使五官显得柔和，不是说一见惊艳那种，长发披肩，脸颊的几缕发丝使那张小脸看上去楚楚可怜，很有亲和力。

那赌客和小杰说长论短，小杰没有不耐烦，偶尔附和几句，他一开口，奇犽更确定他就是小杰。小杰没有刻意用假声线，他放低了音量，不像平时说话时那样中气十足，却清亮悦耳，模糊了性别，谁都不会想到她居然是个男孩子。

看那个人大有拉着小杰长谈的架势，奇犽不悦得皱了皱眉。

那赌客贴在小杰近前，“你还这么小，怎么来这种地方工作？”

小杰垂下眼帘，眼眸流转，似是有点点晶莹在闪烁，“我男友始乱终弃，背着我在外面花天酒地，我也是没有办法…”

奇犽差点捏碎手里的玻璃杯，这什么混账话，绝对是比丝吉教他的，不做他想！背着你，这个无法反驳，但是谁在外面花天酒地了！自动代入男友角色而完全不觉得有什么不对的奇犽，见那赌客甚至想拉小杰的手轻怜安慰，奇犽额头的青筋几乎变成触角，他把杯子一放，“喀”的一声吸引了对方的注意。

他内心深吸一口气冷静下，边说了句“这种男友不要也罢”，边手插裤兜站了起来，身体重心在一侧，垮着半边肩膀，不正经的站姿像个玩世不恭的小混混，他伸出手一把揽过小杰，让那赌客手落了空，贴着他耳朵说“不如跟我怎么样？我绝对比他‘强’多了。”听在别人耳中是旖旎的暗示意味，在小杰听来却有几分咬牙切齿，小杰在被他强行揽过时就身体一僵，听了这几句话身体开始微微发抖。虽然两人现在精神连结互相屏蔽了对方的想法，但是毫不影响两人间的默契，见小杰顺着自己的话做戏给那人看，奇犽怀搂“美人娇躯”，实际却在想，平常小杰要是有这么乖巧他绝对要烧高香！

被半强硬拖走的女侍应还在徒劳的试图左右四顾，试图用眼神求救，然而赌场里的人大多对这一幕视若无睹，有的甚至会心的暧昧一笑。同是男人对这一幕再清楚不过，登上这艘船就意味着和外界的律法隔绝，虽然各不法势力间互相掣肘，很少人敢众目睽睽下做太出格，毕竟大家敌人都不少，不会给别人留把柄。而像奇犽这样一赌就出手阔绰，看不清深浅，不知是哪个家族年轻气盛的阔少爷，谁也没想为一个微不足道的女侍应出头。

奇犽把他脑袋往自己怀里一按，发现小杰戏不仅做足，还要做全套，以前怎么没发现他有这演技天赋？

任女侍应被半拖半抱带去赌场大厅边上的某个房间，就像一滴水融入大海，无声无息。

只有刚才被截胡那个赌客，今晚他被奇犽赢了几把，本就心存不甘，想搭讪的女侍应也被抢去，他一口灌下刚才从那女侍应拿到的龙舌兰，酒精灌到胃里又冲到神经，刚才奇犽留下的和他自己的筹码都不要了，红着眼往两人身影消失的房间走去。

奇犽随便找个没人的房间，把小杰往里一推，关门。

摆脱注视的两人不再演戏，同时揪住对方衣领，可惜小杰的女装是低领，奇犽一拉，平坦的胸部就露了出来，奇犽只好松手，只有自己衣领被薅住，感觉在气势上落了下乘，嘴上却不服输。

“你来这里干什么！”

“这是我该说的吧！你一声不响就消失是想干什么！”

“哈！？那你又打扮成这个样子来这里，到底想干什么！”奇犽岔开话题，绝口不提自己来这里的原因，把话题引到小杰身上，那点心虚烟消云散，反倒开始振振有词控诉小杰。

“你扮成女人很熟练啊？我还以为是比丝吉教你，我看是你天赋异禀，没少这么干吧？是不是没少穿成这样勾引人？”

论牙尖嘴利小杰从来不是奇犽的对手，他气得脸涨红，可是论胡搅蛮缠，奇犽从没赢过他。

“那你刚才随手拐走女孩子，那么熟练！平时也没少干这种事吧？”

“啊？”奇犽也被小杰气到了，“我看你穿女装这么熟练，你才没少干过这种事！”

“那你装色狼这么熟练，是不是本来就是色狼！”

伴随着口角两人发生小规模的肢体冲突，然而火归火，都还残留着一番理智，大打出手会引来不必要的注意，而且奇犽跟小杰再怎么样也不会对对方动手。互相你敢揪我脸看我不咬你一口的几岁小孩一样的打架发泄。

门突然被推开。

两人动作一停，刚才奇犽仗着力量优势把小杰按在桌上，头埋在他颈间。原本小杰两手捏奇犽脸颊，听到门声瞬间就把手放在他肩上，揪住白衬衫，似是难耐他的举动想推开他。

小杰挣扎中，裙子撩到大腿。察觉到有人开门闯进来，奇犽的手顺着他大腿内侧的细嫩肌肤抚摸，然后往裙底探去。

看的刚才那赌客气血上涌，然后被奇犽抬头冷冰冰的视线看的一激灵，顿时酒醒不少，不敢停留匆忙离去。

被这么一搅，两人都冷静了点。

“他走了。”

奇犽缩回手，把小杰扶起来坐在桌上，小杰愣怔怔看着他从刚才急色的花花公子变回平时的样子，被他摸过的大腿内侧还痒痒的，仿佛那触感还留着，要不是时机不对，小杰都忍不住把他办了。

发现小杰竟然一声不吭，奇犽狐疑的回头看他。小杰撩起的裙摆还没放下来，表情怔忪的望着自己。手心还残留着他大腿内侧滑腻的触感，奇犽的脸腾得一下红了。要不是时候不对，真想把小杰压在这桌上办了。

小杰低头拉下裙摆，奇犽扭头装若无其事，两人下面都有点起立的意思，时机不对场所不对的情况下，没想到两人的想法竟出奇的一致。


	8. Chapter 8

气氛诡异的沉默了一阵后，小杰开口问道，“奇犽瞒着我，是因为我帮不上忙，甚至会拖后腿吗。”

“不，不是！”奇犽连忙否定。

小杰自嘲得笑了一下，“奇犽做事一向深思熟虑，这次一定也是认为没有我会比较好，才一个人来的吧。我从来都相信奇犽的判断，你一定有你的道理。”

奇犽被他弄得说不出话来，直射过来的视线甚至让他想逃避，小杰那么信赖他，他却没有那么信赖小杰。因为信不过小杰，怕他会阻止，所以才决定一个人行动。

“说着相信奇犽，却还是偷偷跟来了，我是不是有点太不识趣？”小杰不好意思得捏脸。

“…是比丝吉告诉你的？”

“一开始是我自己发现的，虽然我还有很多事情不懂，但是精神连结对面一直这么稳定，反倒很奇怪。平时明明一些在潜意识里比较活跃的想法会传过来，现在这样一直什么都没有，实在很不自然，然后我就去问了比丝吉…”

奇犽叹了一口气，“然后那老太婆就把我的计划全都告诉你了，还让你扮女装，她给你化妆？话说就算这样，你扮女孩子也太像了吧！”

而且还…挺好看的。

“不是啊，扮女装是西索的主意，也是他给我化的妆，很像吧！西索也夸我看不出来是男孩子呢！”小杰有点得意。

奇犽仿佛听到一声晴天霹雳，“你说谁给你化妆？？”他有点恍惚。

“西索啊！让我上船做女侍应是他帮忙呢，西索帮了我很多，真是好人！”

奇犽仿佛看见比丝吉站在他面前嘲笑他自作自受，「宝贝不好好看着，可是很多人会来抢呢」，可恶！好像都听到了她的声音。怪不得那老太婆这么爽快答应帮他，就是准备给他的自作主张留下深刻的教训吧。

“你…接下来有什么打算？”奇犽艰难开口。

“回去继续当侍应生啊。”小杰一脸理所当然。

“哈！？”预料之外的答案让奇犽一愣，甚至想抓着小杰肩膀摇晃：你大费周章甚至变装潜伏上船，不是为了帮我或阻止我，就是为了当女侍应！？

“刚才奇犽不是说，不是因为我帮不上忙才瞒着我的吗”

“啊，嗯。”

“那就是因为奇犽认为我不会接受你的做法对吧。”

“你都猜着了。”奇犽无奈。

“既然奇犽不想让我知道，那我就当没有这件事喽！虽然一开始奇犽不告诉我，我很生气，但是奇犽的决定肯定都是为我好不是嘛。”

一次次被小杰说中的奇犽无话可说了，哪怕现在两人的精神连结仍是假象，这世上也再没有比彼此更了解对方了。

“所以我继续回去当侍应生了，原本是怕奇犽在我看不到的地方出事，虽然我可能什么都做不到，但是会暗中帮忙的！”

“小杰…”

“而且刚才就那么把我拉到这里来，赌场的人都知道我是奇犽的人了吧。”

“咳，刚才一时冲动”

“放心啦，他们肯定不认为我们什么都没发生，这下应该没人会摸我屁股了…”

“给我等下，你刚说什么？”

“不用在意！男孩子被摸屁股也没什么的，我回去了！”

小杰不等奇犽发作，赶紧走了，留下奇犽一脸气急败坏。

拍卖会当天，虽然奇犽自一上船就发现了力量被压制，精神体也没见到一只，而拍卖开始前感觉更明显了。

奇犽私下试图叫过自己的精神体出来，却什么都没感觉到，看来这艘游轮上用了什么方法使哨兵或向导和自己精神体的关联屏蔽了。

去拍卖场途中，有那晚的赌客见到奇犽，露出男人都懂的笑容，看来把小杰扮的女侍应在众目睽睽之下拐带到房间，给他们留下了深刻印象。虽然奇犽本来也不打算明面上出手，却更小心了。那之后奇犽和小杰都避开了和对方的接触，以免让有心人留意他们之间的关系，尽量装作不过是一夜情。

拍卖途中，奇犽减弱存在感，除了在几件艺术品的竞价中抬了价，没有拍下任何物品。而整场拍卖中，除了晶体和另外几样稀有物品引起了竞价的白热化，很快便进入尾声。而他已经牢牢记住晶体的买家，和对买家注目得不加掩饰的几伙人。随后便没引起任何注意的离开，他已经想好若这几伙人之一得手，他的目标便是祸水东引。

今晚注定是不眠之夜。

赌场。

因为今天的拍卖会，赌场的客人比平时少了一多半。

小杰难得有时间在吧台后面清理，旁边几个女侍应本来在聊天，不知说到什么，声音突然小了下去，不时偷看一眼小杰。直到其中一个心直口快的，忍不住去偷偷问小杰。

“那天那个白头发的客人，有没有把你怎么样？”

其他几个在旁边听着的女侍应，一起在心里吐槽这个问题，还问有没有？明显就是被怎么样了好吧！她们眼中，那天小杰后来回到赌场这边，明显脚步虚浮，跟她讲话反应都慢半拍，脖子上还有可疑的红痕，一看就是被那个白头发的客人粗暴对待了。

小杰完全不知道她们脑补了多少东西，一听白头发差点笑出来，奇犽最讨厌别人说他是白发，总是强调那是银发，银发！

小杰假装害羞转过脸，小声说，“没有。”

除了大吵一架的确什么都没有，但是一看到旁边的女侍应们满脸不相信的表情，说没有的确很可疑，想了想，把怎么吵得架挑挑拣拣随便说了一下。

“那位客人把我推进房间，就撕我的衣领（虽然松手了而且我也扯了他的） ，还把我压倒在桌上，咬我脖子（因为我揪他的脸），最后手伸进我裙底（然后把一个赌客瞪跑了）…”

止住话音的时候发现周围的女侍应们一个个满脸通红，不知道想象了什么各种限制级的场景。

“那个人渣！”最开始问他的女侍应义愤填膺，“竟然对你做了这种事，他强迫你对不对！男人都是禽兽啊！姐妹们要小心！如果下次他还来找你，我们会帮你的！”好心的女侍应一把握住小杰的手。

小杰心说我也是你口中的禽兽之一，边心虚得点头，心里默默对奇犽的风评被害道歉。

这时一个侍应插话进来，对小杰说主管找他。

小杰听到被赦免一样赶紧抽回手，一边心里奇怪主管找他有什么事。

奇犽隐藏足音，声息和身影，跟在一伙窃贼后面，他们的手法实在搬不上台面，竟然还被他们轻易得手了，在他们欣喜若狂的时候，奇犽想明白了怎么回事，隐藏的更深之后，买家的保镖们来个瓮中捉鳖，干净利落收拾了这几个人。然后不知从哪里丢过来的催眠烟雾弹瞬间把保镖们和这伙人笼罩，有抗体完全未收影响的奇犽心想，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后啊。悄然无息跟了上去，准备捕那个黄雀去了。  
奇犽一早就准备了假的晶体，神不知鬼不觉调换了“黄雀”到手的真货。掩盖掉一切踪迹，即使倒霉的买家之后派出高手，也会继续往后来的那个黄雀那边调查。把自己摘了出来，还特意从比丝吉那里借到了用于晶体的封印，奇犽把东西藏到了某个隐蔽场所，打算等到下船前再去拿。

想去见小杰，但是克制住了，保险起见打算下船之后再和他汇合。本来有让小杰别再做什么女侍应，待在他房间里等到下船，小杰说一个女侍应失踪了会被注意到，奇犽反驳别人都看到我那天拖走你，反正你失踪他们也就以为是被我看上然后抓起来了，小杰抱着双臂说，啊野蛮人好可怕，你之前不是还说让别人以为我们只是一夜情没有牵扯了吗，奇犽想说那时我还不知道你在赌场被人摸屁股啊！简直自搬石头砸自己的脚，而且现在两人的精神连结还是屏蔽状态，完全不知道小杰那边的情况。奇犽开始迫切希望下船。

小杰在去找主管的路上，蓦然发现自己所处的环境完全改变了。

突然置身于类似一座牢房的中央，而且和低矮逼仄的牢房不同，很是奇特，头顶上方空间虽高得看不清，却喑哑昏暗让人压抑。

小杰愣了一下，这是，精神攻击？无意中他被某个人拉进了不知是谁的精神领域。而四周场景给人感觉和现实没有任何不同，一定是某个人曾经，或现在进行时的经历。

小杰敏锐听到黑暗深处传来锁链的响声，他心头狂跳，虽然知道是中了精神攻击，可是不知道该怎么脱离出去，只好先顺着那个人的剧本，看会不会有什么发现。小杰紧张地在衣服上擦了把手心的汗，在阴暗中摸索两步，赫然入目上方垂下的两条粗硕铁链，一个近乎赤裸的身影被铁链捆绑，悬空固定了四肢，漆黑的鞭子带着破空的尖锐呼啸，重重落在他身上。那声音听得小杰心里一紧，好像那下抽在了他身上，小杰咽了下口水，探头看向那道人影时，鞭子又一次落了下来，白皙的躯体上顿时留下一道鲜血淋漓的伤痕，那人的头低垂，因为鞭打而身形晃动，让小杰倍感熟悉的银发轻晃着，心脏不自觉中提了起来，而下一鞭又要重重落下时，已经看清他的脸。

小杰瞬间止住了呼吸。

奇犽感觉到霎时的静寂，他狐疑的看向四周，不是他的错觉，不仅是他的周围，整艘游轮都仿佛沉寂了下来，仿佛一下子失去了所有生气。

怎么？奇犽眉头一皱，他刚抓住点念头，一股巨大的，无形的压力铺天盖地倾注了下来，即使是奇犽，也差点膝盖一软就地跪下。这威压他不能更熟悉，是小杰！他出了什么事？与他结合的向导的威压本来不会给他带来任何影响，然而这释放出的威压放大了成百上千个数量级，相当恐怖。奇犽立刻就想往小杰身边赶，精神力这样释放，小杰也很快就会吃不消。是这么棘手的敌人吗？果然是因为他让小杰被怀疑了？奇犽心急火燎往小杰那边跑，然后发现隔绝两人精神连结的屏障消失了，奇犽一喜，等不及赶到小杰身边了，释放精神直接进入了小杰被暗示困住的精神场域。

奇犽感官共享利用小杰的视野，发现眼前居然是他家的牢房，过去的自己被铁链绑着，满身鞭痕。而这空间被小杰的力量破坏的七零八落，奇犽透过小杰充血的视野，知道敌人让小杰看到自己以前受刑的场景，也就是说小杰精神的弱点是我啊。奇犽摇头，把不合时宜的一点小开心甩开，再不让小杰从过去的场景中苏醒，游轮都可能被他破坏弄沉了。

“小杰！醒醒！这不是现实，不对，你看到的的确是现实，但那已经是过去很久的事了！不要被骗了！！”

“不许——你动他！”

奇犽被战栗同感，脑袋里席卷着小杰怒极的风暴，精神连结里甚至都叫不醒他。奇犽看向他自己过去的身影，有主意了。

小杰失控前映在视网膜的奇犽，闭着眼毫无生气。暴怒的瞬间，有了想无差别毁掉一切的冲动，绝对不饶恕伤害奇犽的人！刚要暴动，突然发现吊着的奇犽睁开了眼，打了个哈欠。

然后轻松一拉，拽下了绑住右手的铁链，然后是左边，轻轻一掰就破坏了手铐和脚镣，原地活动着手脚，然后跟不知是谁说道，“虽然我没反省，但知道不对，不然也不会乖乖让你打。”

奇犽给小杰展示了完整的过去场景，挥手消散了过去自己的身影。这敌人看起来知道他和小杰结合了，居然想到暗示给小杰看到奇犽过去的经历来动摇他。

把他从精神暗示中拉出来，奇犽也终于找到了小杰，看了愣住的小杰一眼，笑着迎面走过来，“吓到了？没事，以前家里的一点小惩罚罢了。”

“奇…犽…”小杰呆呆的，看到毫发无伤的奇犽走了过来，他身上没有血，也没有一点伤痕，小杰的泪珠刷地大颗大颗穿成串似的往下掉。

奇犽心一松，虽然成功脱离精神暗示，好像也有点过火了，从来没见小杰哭这么厉害，“不哭不哭。”奇犽轻拍他肩膀。

小杰表情还是呆呆的，好像没有从之前那一幕中缓过来，哭得七零八落，上气不接下气地打嗝，那么多眼泪夺眶而出，要哭化了。

奇犽被他吓到了，赶紧抱住小杰，“你看我不是什么事都没有吗。”

“呜呜，吓死我了…”小杰鼻涕一把眼泪一把看起来很想紧紧回抱住奇犽，又像怕把他碰碎了，小心翼翼在他身上摸，确认奇犽身上没有一个伤疤，刚才看到的是假象，才终于放心得抱着奇犽哇哇大哭起来，奇犽感觉到肩膀的一片湿意，一想到是小杰的眼泪鼻涕，可能还有口水，奇犽无奈叹口气，唉，人没事就好，随便他吧。


	9. Chapter 9

“谁在那里！”

小杰本来趴在奇犽怀里大哭，脸上的泪还没干，突然抬起头来了一嗓子，吓了奇犽一大跳。关键是奇犽什么都没感觉到，没听见任何声音，没有看见任何异常。他刚才追着小杰跑到了船舱底部，这里接近游轮动力室，禁止任何客人入内。  
刚才小杰哭得上气不接下气断续告诉他是在找主管的路上突然被精神攻击的，这样看起来那个主管问题很大，绝非泛泛之辈。

奇犽感应了一下自己的精神体，仍然完全没有动静。哨兵比向导感官更敏锐，但敌人若是实力较强的哨兵和向导搭档，这种情况下易陷入对手的精神迷惑陷阱，哨兵能感知的有限，而向导的思维网络则不会受到限制。小杰也顾不上哭了，他的哨兵人还好好得站在他面前。抬手抹了把脸，向某个方向看了过去。

“被你发现了，你果然不是普通的女侍应。”

小杰看到他在赌场工作时的主管从阴影里走了出来，感觉到里面还藏着一个人，应该是他的向导。

奇犽把小杰护在身后，心说他不仅不是侍应生，而且还不是女的呢。

主管看着奇犽，“虽然她隐藏的不错，一开始我甚至没发现她是向导…你就是她的哨兵？”

“是又怎样。”

“你们有什么目的？这艘船是十老头的产业，你们不会不知道吧。算了，不管你们潜入这艘船想干什么，我都得消灭不安因素。别怪我，只是替人办事罢了。而且——不会因为是小孩就小看你们。”

他最后一句话还没说完，奇犽和小杰就感觉到身体瞬间失重。

四周场景转眼间改变了，不再是船舱内部，小杰跟着奇犽突然掉进一片荒漠。这和之前小杰受到精神攻击时具现出的投影不一样，两人摔在地上，吐出嘴里的沙子。这里黄沙漫天，很明显是某个哨兵或向导的精神图景。

“奇犽！没事吧！”

刚才落下来时奇犽把小杰护在怀里，后背着地，小杰一点伤没受，然而奇犽承受了两人体重下落的冲击，让小杰十分担心。

小杰坐在奇犽腰上，身上还穿着那套侍应生的制服，裙边卷到了大腿根，可是小杰全然没有注意，他跨坐在奇犽腰间，小心检查他是否有事。

奇犽两手一把握住小杰手臂，像要把他从自己身上搬下去，“我没事，你不要动了。”

再蹭就要蹭出事了。

小杰松了一口气，虽然仍坐在奇犽身上，却两腿大开跪着，体重都落在了膝盖上，然而屁股贴着奇犽下身，丝毫没有自觉。

奇犽额头冒出青筋，“从我身上下去，小杰。”几乎是咬牙切齿说出了这句话。

小杰立刻一骨碌从他身上爬起来，“对不起！奇犽，果然哪里痛吗？”

奇犽翻过身略微蜷缩起来，的确某个部位有点痛，再不下去的话，某个痛到梆硬的东西就要顶到小杰的屁股了。

敌人还不知道在哪里，等下突然出现的时候，要是发现他拉着自己向导共赴云雨，那他们应该是第一对在别人的精神图景里那啥的哨兵向导了，载入史册那种，那岂不是很尴尬。

奇犽等反应下去，被浑然不知发生了什么的小杰从地上拉起来。他脱下之前参加竞拍时穿的西装外套，给小杰穿上了，外套下摆比小杰的裙子长，正好遮住，以免自己不分场合心猿意马。

敌人在他的精神图景里占据优势，这还是他和小杰第一次被强行拉进别人的精神图景，奇犽只有理论知识，小杰则连理论也没听说过。奇犽全神戒备， 他仍然感觉不到和精神体间的共鸣，也就是说这里其实仍然是在游轮上，只是他和小杰中了精神暗示。而敌人还没有出现，在自己的精神图景里仍然这样缩头夹尾的，看来是想玩弄两人于股掌，慢慢瓦解他们的心理防线，才会做出致命一击。

奇犽紧握着小杰的手，提防敌人把他们分开各个击破，环视着沙漠的精神图景。荒漠并非一望无际，好在不是S级的精神图景，因为他们象征着最强精神力的图景浩瀚没有边际，找到出口是妄想。一马平川的沙漠没有任何植物和建筑，然而黄沙弥漫能见度很差，这实在不是个利于作战的地形。

从敌人之前对小杰下暗示就能看得出他的阴险，不正面作战而是杀人于无形，若不是小杰受到刺激精神力暴涨破开了伪装的连结，被奇犽察觉到，说不定敌人早在小杰精神受到重创时了结他了。

奇犽最大程度调高听觉，反正有小杰给他过滤掉沙尘狂啸风声猎猎的杂音，不用担心超散。

没拥有过也就算了，与小杰结合后，奇犽才发觉以前过的是怎样在悬崖上钢丝行走的生活。哨兵若不生活在塔中，精密感官极易被过量信息压迫摧毁，作为一个不住在塔里的异类，奇犽没有因为接收繁杂信息流而情绪波动特别大，焦躁冲动易怒，一方面因为本就实力杰出，一方面是少许的运气，然而运气是建立在相应的实力基础上的。  
奇犽的家人曾以为他会是黑暗哨兵，因为极强的自控力，理论上没有失控的可能，不需要向导的辅助，奇犽也从未需要注射过向导素。但是有了小杰之后，奇犽无法再忍受回到过去。不是因为哨兵需要并且依赖向导，他需要的不是向导，而是需要的是小杰。

主管试图给两个人造成心理压力，然而这种拖延战术并不见效。在奇犽能够及时掩护的范围内，他放任小杰自行探查，由他发挥向导的天赋，虽然小杰缺乏系统理论和战斗经验，天生的本能却不能小觑。老实说这种不利条件下，奇犽的确有些担心能否带小杰顺利逃脱。但是就像他相信自己的力量一样，也深信小杰的实力。

“来了。”

整个沙漠隆隆颤动，两人脚下沙地里突然窜出一条沙暴幻化的巨蛇，企图把他们吞吃殆尽。然而即使做出反击，也无法对沙暴造成伤害，奇犽和小杰不得不躲闪。如果被沙暴巨蛇吞掉，恐怕会被压迫窒息而死。主管打得主意估计就是让他们东躲西藏拼命逃窜，等到体力耗尽，要么被沙暴吞没，要么精神和肉体到达极限，看来敌人有折磨猎物的变态嗜好。

太麻烦了！

两人只能在能见度低的黄沙中狼狈逃窜，沙暴巨蛇即使被打散，也很快就恢复原样，那个该死的主管藏起来不露面，不管破坏多少次巨蛇也没用。

这样下去不是办法。

“奇犽。”小杰叫住了他。

一瞬间就明白了他要干什么的奇犽啧了一声。

小杰陷入流沙中，没有挣脱，转眼就没到了小腿。

“你没问题的吧！？”奇犽冲他喊道。

“放心吧，我闭气的最高纪录是9分44秒。”

“谁问你这个了！”

若被沙彻底埋没，肺部受挤压，很快就会窒息，和通常的闭气根本不是一个概念。不过沙漠表象之下不是真正的沙漠，奇犽知道小杰想做什么，打从出现在这精神图景里就没见到主管的人影，图景是精神力的投射，也就是精神世界，小杰打算潜入敌人的精神深层，十分冒险，然而是现在目前两人唯一能做出的有效反抗。

在小杰任由身体陷入流沙，奇犽突然极速冲了过来，薅着他的衣领，狠狠地压住他嘴唇亲了一下。

小杰的眼睛一下子瞪圆了。

“要小心。剩下的回来再继续。”

“嗯。”小杰笑了，“不过奇犽，我听说回来再做这句话，是和回老家就结婚一样的FLAG啊。”

脉脉温情维持不到5秒就碎裂了。

“你还是别说话了。”

奇犽冷声说道。

小杰彻底被流沙吞没。

沙暴巨蛇仍在追赶着奇犽，像猫玩老鼠一样慢慢跟他耗。如果只是躲闪他可以坚持一整天。虽然担心小杰，但此刻他只有专心做好诱饵。在精神图景中找人，还是向导更擅长。

彻底融入绝对黑暗之中，小杰发现被沙子掩埋的压迫感消失了，他仍可以正常呼吸，但是目力所及都是黑暗，什么都看不见。他屏蔽了自己的存在感，试图和这处空间的精神波长同调，不断扩张探查的思维网络。在分不清上还是下，错失方向感的黑暗空间，绝非一般人可以忍受。小杰有些焦急，他浪费一分钟，奇犽的危险就增加几分，然而精神连结那边传来温暖有力的支撑，给了他力量，让他的心立刻安定下来。黑暗中，小杰不好意思地弯了下嘴角，随后坚定得闭上眼睛。

明明他是奇犽的向导，却总是被他的哨兵抚慰。小杰清楚自己被他娇惯坏了，知道他会一直在自己身边，不管惹上多大的麻烦，奇犽都只会嘴上抱怨几句，付诸行动任劳任怨来帮助他。小杰认为他和奇犽的关系超越了哨兵和向导，或世俗定义的伴侣，而是超越了生与死，瞬间和永恒。

奇犽对他非常重要。

黑暗和死寂仿佛没有尽头，小杰凭借本能的直觉，同化并解构敌人的精神世界。他抛弃了概念上的「我」，把自己完全融入对方的精神中，站在敌人的视角思考最佳的藏身地点。这种行为对向导来说跟不要命没有两样，被入侵的精神力若比他强，被发现的瞬间就会被疯狂反噬，闯入的向导随时可能精神分裂疯掉。但是小杰为了奇犽的安全愿意冒这个险。很快太阳穴传来细密得如针扎般的痛，仍然努力梳理着信息流和精神波长，就像梳理自己的精神本身。身体不断在黑暗中越落越深，却一点不担心之后要怎么逃脱，全心全意相信奇犽，他一定有办法。

敌人很明显受过控制精神力的训练，小杰后背的衣服渐渐被冷汗打湿了，他不断筛选着敌人，不，是「他自己」认为的最适合藏身的地点，同时思维网络铺展到了极限。忍受着头痛欲裂的痛苦，宛如溺水者肺部的氧气慢慢耗尽，然而终于精神触角末梢传来几丝轻微震动。

有了！

奇犽！小杰默念着他的名字，瞬间共感。

获得向导指示的奇犽精神一振，“都等不及了！”  
掏出了手掌长甚至算不上短棍的手柄，按下其中暗藏的电流增幅器，顷刻甩出闪着蓝色电火花凝成的剑峰，转瞬出现在半英里外，速度快到不可思议，如同瞬移般，没有给敌人任何反应机会。虽然和四周荒漠景色没有任何变化和不同，但是奇犽信赖小杰的共感，手中电流长剑毫不犹豫往空无一物的地方挥斩下去。

伴随着一声惨叫和一道血光，沙暴巨蛇化成飞沙消散了，整个沙漠空间仿佛被打破的水晶球，开始一片片碎裂。奇犽的新武器，用着极为顺手的电光剑斩到敌人，伤口被强电流烧灼，连同伤口处涌出的鲜血瞬间蒸发，空气中飘散出焦糊的味道。主管身受重伤，无法再在逐渐崩坏的精神图景中隐藏身形，吐出一大口血，瞪着奇犽睚眦俱裂，“你居然…给向导当诱饵…”

沙漠崩溃一半，说明精神图景的主人很快将失去意识。奇犽顾不上理他，抓紧感知着小杰的位置，连结那端他的精神状态明显不太好，打算立刻去捞人。

「小心！他的向导还在哪里埋伏着。」

奇犽听到小杰的心声传来时，主管没有力气继续维持两个人在他即将崩毁的精神图景。刚刚出现在船舱，小杰跪在地上忍受着脑袋要爆炸一样的疼痛，手指紧抓地面力气大到指节发白，恨不得嵌进地里去，突然视野中出现道残影，随着一声枪响，有温热的液体喷溅在小杰脸上，他只来得及抬起头，看到奇犽在他面前缓缓倒下。

主管的向导隐伏在船舱阴影深处，趁他们脱离精神图景的瞬间就对准小杰扣动了扳机。

看着奇犽的衬衫渗出血迹，小杰的大脑一片空白。

游轮上所有人同时感到船体震颤，以为遇上了海底地震或是巨浪。笼罩着整艘游轮的透明屏障破碎了，船上的普通人没感到任何异状，所有的哨兵和向导却同时陷入混乱。

他们和精神体的联系回来了，可是谁都顾不上注意，所有人的连结仿佛被某种无形之物生生扯断，连未结合的哨兵也感受到了同样的痛苦。他们的灵魂好像被看不见的巨手撕成两半，早以如同呼吸般本能习惯了依赖向导的哨兵，连结那一头失去了任何回应，游轮行驶破开的海浪声，人的交谈声，甚至自己的心跳声都同时放大无数倍，犹如一把锉刀在脆弱神经上反复研磨，有哨兵当场失控跪在地上绝望得失声痛哭，甚至有人忍受不了这巨大的痛苦掏出枪抵上自己脑袋。

几起突兀却同时发生的自杀案件给船上染上一层恐慌，而所有人都没有看见，一只巨大的火凤凰展开遮天双翼，笼罩着游轮，像要将它整个吞噬。

本来就身受重伤的主管无法承受连结断开的痛苦，挣扎了几下咽气了。

一直被他藏着的向导放完冷枪，发现精神连结断开了。手枪掉落在脚边，一屁股跌坐在地，眼神空洞，如同没有一丝人气的木偶，起初他和其他所有向导清楚，这是强烈的精神共鸣，他们没有丝毫抵抗之力，全部承受着连结断开的恐怖绝望，而杀害奇犽的向导是真正失去了他的哨兵。

小杰没有给他最后一击，让他活着比死了更痛苦，他甚至连个眼神都没有分给他，两手抖得不像话，伸向了倒在地上的奇犽。

一条白色的尾巴缠上了小杰手臂，仿佛失去了全身力气的小杰转动发涩的瞳孔，一头白狮不知什么时候出现在旁边，正亲昵地拿大脑袋拱着他。

“嘶…好疼。”

躺在地上的奇犽动了一下，捂着胳膊，身下是他流出的一滩血，衬衫都被染透了。

小杰不敢碰他，刚才奇犽中枪缓缓倒下的身影仿佛固定在他视网膜，小杰好像生锈了，迟钝得感受了下精神连结，那边传来一如既往得温暖，温柔有力得让小杰几乎落下泪来。看到他中枪，吓得魂都飞了，哪还顾得上其他。

奇犽艰难翻了个身，小杰的泪珠啪嗒砸在他脸上。奇犽伸出另一只完好的手摸上他的脸，“你今天是打算为了我把眼泪哭尽吗。”

小杰的表情介于天塌了，和弄丢的宝贝失而复得之间，他抬手盖住奇犽手背按在自己脸上，因为惊吓过度，一时半会话都说不出来了。

体型已经变回原来大小的火凤凰出现在两人头顶，来回盘旋。好像是嗅到了浓烈的血腥气，全身燃烧着火焰的凤凰落在奇犽肩头，却并未灼伤他，和之前的朱雀变得有点不太一样了，彻底蜕变为传说中的生物，火凤凰。它倾斜长长的颈项，一滴泪落到奇犽手臂的枪伤，皮肉外翻的狰狞伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复，转眼皮肤光洁如新。

“好厉害！的确传说中凤凰是能肉白骨的神奇生物，啊不行了头好晕。”

小杰不知道该哭还是该笑扶住他，“就算伤口愈合，流那么多血不可能立刻复原，你失血过多，还是不要动了。”

“吓坏了吧？”奇犽脸色苍白，虚弱得微笑看着他。一天之内两次让小杰以为他死了，精神上的打击应该不小。

“奇犽说过的吧，我们契合率太高了，一个人出事，另一个人也会陷入井里。”

小杰其实不是太清楚井是指什么，他在塔中学到，井也被称为灵魂黑洞，那里是五感超散陷入神游的哨兵或被情绪淹没的向导的意识最终消失的地方，即使肉体没有毁灭，陷入也再无法回来。

“放心吧，我不会那么容易死掉的。”

“真的吗，你保证？”小杰向他伸出拇指。

奇犽也伸出拇指贴上他的，说出庄重的誓言。

“我保证。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写了很久，因为对哨兵和向导的世界观不是很了解，翻看了很多哨兵向导的文，加上从来没能力驾驭长篇，这次挑战了一下，实际写出来并不满意。长篇写作的技巧一窍不通，起承转合也不会把握，完全想到哪里写到哪里叙事凌乱的意识流。
> 
> 想写两人之间甜甜的互动，感觉也没有很好的表达出来。以后不会写长篇了QAQ
> 
> 谢谢大家看完这个故事。比心♥️


End file.
